blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgigas (5e Race)
Forgigas "We used to rule this land, but now we've been shoved under! We will take it back, those bastards who stole our names will pay for what they've done!" -''Jaleigh, prince of the forgigas, rallying his kin to war'' The Original Giants Back when the world was new, with flames and magma raging all across the planet, life inhospitable for almost every single creature that would even try to live there, there existed a race of people that were large and imposing, possessing dark stone-grey flesh and wills of pure iron. Over many centuries, they slowly worked to fix the world to be hospitable, to allow others to prosper and live with them, in harmony, crafting the first race in their image, however to differentiate between them they gave them a face, instead of a single facial orifice. They called these people the gigas, almost as large as their imposing heights, but just barely falling short, so the race called themselves the giants. The gigas slowly began to take control of the world, with the giants merely being contempt with their children prospering in such an age. Betrayed By Their Kin However, their peace could not last forever, as eventually the gigas grew stronger than the giants, creating weapons, culture, clothing, and becoming larger than the original giants. The giants were oblivious to the plans of their kin, until one day the gigas laid siege to the lands that the giants had lived in, their superior might forcing the giants to go underground to hide. The gigas then stole the names of the giants, giving a new name for their previous creators; the forgigas, for they were just as forgotten as the name gigas was to the new giants. The Vengeful Weak Over time, the forgigas had to adapt to their environment, living in the underground long before it was populated by the dwarves, or the underdark. With a lack of knowledge on how to hunt the deadly and strange creatures that populated the caves of the world, they slowly began to starve and have malnutrition, only able to hunt enough to keep them barely alive, shrinking their height with each passing generation until they were smaller than ogres. The forgigas have lost their stature, have been forgotten by history, and have had even their titles stolen; both as giants, and as the creators of the world. Forgigas Names The forgigas take their names from an ancient dialect of the Giant language, with harsh consonants and a rough tone in general. They do not distinguish genders in their naming conventions, as for the forgigas they mostly appear the same regardless of gender, the only differences being their reproductive organs. Forgigas also possess a second name, known to them as their 'ruler's name', which is the name of whomever was the leader of their clan when they were born. Forgigas that are born outside of clans typically take on the name of their mother or father as their ruler's name, or may lack one entirely. Forgigas Names and Ruler's Names: '''Alabrym, Cukvar, Gigax, Hocos, Jaleigh, Kazzin, Letohn, Orro, Turath, Vammar, Wraxel, Xemrion, Zutthos Forgigas Traits Your forgigas character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Forgigas have only been able to survive as long as they can due to their extremely long lasting lives, maturing at the age of 100, and living to be thousands of years old. ''Alignment.'' While the forgigas are still vengeful over the betrayal from their first of kin, they still hold a benevolence towards the world that they helped shape, making them typically be of good alignment, however a few may let their vengeful nature corrupt them into more darker paths. ''Size.'' Forgigas typically tower over most regular sized races, almost always being at least eight feet tall, though their frames are typically very skeletal and thin. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 25 feet. ''Superior'' ''Darkvision. Your ages of living underground allow you to see in the darkness better than even the most adept races. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Poisonous Bile. ''You can spit forth a poisonous bile from yourself. You can cast the poison spray cantrip at will, and the spellcasting modifier for it is your Intelligence modifier. ''Worldshapers. ''You have proficiency in two artisan's tools of your choice, and you gain proficiency in the Nature skill. ''Powerful Build. ''You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Giant. The forgigas speak a more ancient version of giant, throwing in more odd words that younger speakers of giant may not understand, as it is archaic and has been replaced with newer words. Detect Balance Score: 25Category:Races